In general, an image sensor includes a plurality of color pixel patterns. In this case, in the image sensor, the color pixel patterns are arranged in the form of a lattice. In addition, the image sensor detects color information from an optical signal through the color pixel patterns. Accordingly, the camera apparatus having the image sensor mounted therein can process image data corresponding to the optical signal.
However, the camera apparatus has a difficulty when reproducing 3D image data by using the image sensor. In addition, the camera apparatus has a difficulty when realizing high resolution by using the image sensor.